It is common for homes and other structures to be enhanced with the addition of outdoor living spaces often constructed of wood, framed with either a wood or composite surface, poured in place concrete patios or brick pavers placed over a compacted aggregate base.
The first of the aforementioned construction methods, particularly wood, are subject to weather causing the structure to warp, splinter or rot. Maintenance is required to protect the structure from the elements and seal the surface from moisture. Variations in temperature and humidity cause them to expand and contract, which loosens the metal connection hardware. Commonly, installation requires a specialized skill set and is labor intensive requiring footings to be dug below the specified frost line. Additionally, pressure treated lumber is treated with chemicals exposing the installer to health risks. Lumber is also susceptible to deterioration by mildew, mold, and insects and is subject to staining. The deck is considered to be a fixed structure; therefore it cannot be relocated and only removable in a more-or-less destructive fashion.
Second, there are drawbacks to pour in place patios and various paver systems. Particularly, each method requires labor-intensive excavation and can become stained. Concrete pavers are subject to cracking due to settling.
Numerous designs of decking systems have been developed to address the issues associated with wood framed decks, concrete patios and pavers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,501 is in reference to a modular portable stage and floor system using a small number of standardized modular components to construct a temporary platform. Modular and vertical supports can be detachably coupled together in a slidably interlocked manner using a universal connector mechanism in to a support frame structure for supporting a plurality of modular deck panels. By using a small number of supports and a universal connector mechanism that is similar for all structural interconnections required to build the support frame structure, the modular portable stage and floor system is strong and stable, yet easily transported, assembled and disassembled.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,484 is in reference to a portable deck system of any size and shape that can be packaged and shipped in a collapsible configuration in motor homes, trailers and the like for quick assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,792 is in reference to a modular deck structure comprised of a plurality of rectangular flooring platforms.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,267 B1 is in reference to a modular decking system with finished planks for mounting on outside edges of the frames to finish the base of the deck, a railing assembly includes posts for mounting, and rectangular fence panels which are connected to the posts, mainly by sliding the panels into longitudinally extending grooves in the post.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,880 is in reference to a modular decking system that allows the user to install decking over areas containing buried services such as cables or piping. The system is readily removable by an owner in a non-destructive manner so that it can be easily reinstalled.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,804,923 B1 is in reference to a modular prefabricated deck system which includes a plurality of rectangular flooring modules. Each module may include a plurality of laminations, such as a decorative upper element, and a lower support element for supporting the module. Each module may include interlocking structure for engaging adjacent modules upon installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,156 is in reference to materials for use in installing a deck including a plurality of decking tiles, each of the tiles having an outside corner angle with a hole at a predetermined location with respect to the corner and a plurality of decking tile connectors. Fasteners upstanding in the quadrants at locations align with the holes in the tiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,967 is in reference to a concrete pier block having an upwardly opening recess forming an anchor seat for building elements. The recess opens out the side so that building elements can be laid horizontally therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,467 is in reference to a modular construction member for the construction of decking, flooring, roofing, and the like, including a mateable connector formed integrally with the construction member for connecting successive deck members to form a deck assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,991 is in reference to a deck system that provides an easy to install deck by using unique columns, rails and planks. The rails enable quick assembly.